ecclesia_ignisfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Kingdom
Human Kingdom Capital: Uranmar King: Heinrich Time: 2nd Year of Heinrich the Cruel General History The human kingdom has a history that goes back for more than 500 years, but much has been forgotten or lost throughout centuries. The cause of the missing historical facts are in many cases related to war, fire, flood or even political agenda which aims to keep some knowledge hidden form the public. Also, some truths are best kept secret as their revelation might spread panic or doubt amongst a previously docile population. The Founding The founding father of Uranmar and the first human to step foot on the island, now known as Firûn, was Agorn the explorer. He was sent from the main continent under the order of the empire to colonize the island. Over several years he was able to create a flourishing kingdom. Under his rule soon elves and draws populated the island. He led several campaigns against the local orc tribes and won battles worth to be sung. Sadly no more information has been found of the glorious past. Political Government The human empire is actually a unified nation ruled by a powerful central government or state council, under the direct control of the king. The king, well aware that he would be unable to lead the kingdom alone, gave several of the most powerful lords the title of Duke to rule alongside him. The government or state council is formed by these Dukes, representing their respective states and provinces. Over time many of these counts were either voted in and supported by the local nobility of a state/province or were born into the position. These states and provinces are bound to deliver money in the form of taxes, resources, and manpower to the king, who rules from Uranmar. Each one of them can entertain their own armies but the king can request these forces in the case of war. The states and provinces are: · The Principality of the Kronreik · The Duchy of Ferdil · The Duchy of Mittelmark · The Duchy of Nordlande (Valaia) · The Duchy of Reichsmark . The Duchy of Ostland · The Duchy of Darkland · The Principality of Sudlande · The Duchy of Ovenmark · The Duchy of Ardorn Some of these states and provinces are free from the influence of the King as they earned their total freedom in previous historical events. They can oppose the King without risking to be accused of treason, as these states have proven more than once their loyalty to the throne. The Law In theory, the King or Queen is free to make whatever law or regulations he/she sees fit. These laws have to be accepted by all vassals if possible. If they cannot follow the new laws or regulations they have to explain their case to the king and the council. In the kingdom are several law-enforcing buildings that act as courthouses for the common folk. These buildings have the duty to inform all people of new laws that have been passed by the King, Dukes or nobles. They also solve disputes between citizens. State Council Due to the size of the kingdom, the monarch can gather his/her Dukes in the state council. In this council the future of the kingdom has been decided more than once. In the council the Dukes can ask for help, propose new laws, inform others of the situation at the borders etc. The King can listen to all the pleas and decide how to proceed and establish a priority order, which the Dukes have to follow. The council also has some members that are no Dukes and do not own any province or state, but are influential people within the kingdom. Members of the council: Name: Position: Heinrich the Cruel King / Kronreik Alexander von Gald Duke /Ferdil Josephina Haffner Duchess /Mittelmark Jorgrin Grimmhausen Duke /Nordland Dagur von Gil Duke /Ovenmark Irène von Darkland Duchess /Darkland Gunter von Solenburg Duke /Ostland Great Theologist Garanim Spiritual /Sigmar Great Theologist Jomir Spiritual /Ulric Guide Thalarìn Silverblade Ecclesia Ignis (Presumed Dead) Royal Magister Sedrun Federbaum Archmage/Kronreik ... Religion The people of Firûn believe in a pantheon of Gods and divine Saints, although certain regions tend to worship a particular God or group of Gods. Even though the main cult of the human empire is the cult of Sigmar, only a small fraction of the Firûnian population shares this belief. Gods Caranthir God of the harmony between day and light, master of the dreams, prophecies and fire. He is told to be the son of the moon. Rhya Goddess of agriculture and patroness of farmers. She is one of the main Gods of Nordlande and a minor deity in the divine pantheon of Firûn. Rhya is part of the divine trinity, together with her brothers Taal and Ulric. Sigmar Taal God of nature and wildlife and protector of the hunters. He is one of the main Gods of Nordlande and a minor deity in the divine pantheon of Firûn. Taal is part of the divine trinity, together with his siblings Rhya and Ulric. Ulric God of seasonal change and winds (in Nordlande) but also of wolves and warriors (on the mainland of the Human Empire). He is a minor deity in Nordlande and one of the main Gods in the pantheon of the Human Empire. Ulric is part of the divine trinity, together with his siblings Rhya and Taal. Gods of Firûn: · Caranthir - God of the harmony between day and light, master of the dreams, prophecies and fire. It is told to be the son of the moon. Saints Geography: Landmarks Mountains: -Sky mountains: Home of the Inquisition, the Sky mountains are covered with Fortresses and fortified homesteads. It forms a natural wall between Chaos and the western parts of the human kingdom. The Sky mountains form a line, drawn from coast from Nordlande up to the Blood Gates and the XXXXX passage. From there the mountain ridge divides into the White Mountains and the Pherox Mountains. The Sky Mountains have never been passed by chaos since the Inquisition has occupied the fortresses and purified the mountains with old and holy magic, so no evil can pass them without injury. -White Mountains The White Mountains form a natural wall between chaos and the old eastern human duchy Reichsmark. Under the protection of the local dwarves, it is riddled by tunnels and protected by the great dwarf fortress-city Karak XXXXXX. The mountains thrive with precious metals and crystals and allowed the dwarves of Karak XXXX to be great merchants and jewelers. -Pherox Mountains The Pherox Mountains divide the east and west of the human kingdom, with the only connection known as the Pherox Passage. In the far south of the Perox Mountains is the second great dwarven kingdom. They build their city on the greatest iron vein that has ever been recorded in history. Now in rivalry with the northern dwarves because of a gold vein found beneath the Pherox Passage both dwarven kingdoms now fight a hidden war unknown to the humans. Forests: -Sylvan Forest: The Sylvan Forest is the largest of forests on the Firun Island and home of the wood elves. States and provinces touching the edges of the forest are in constant confrontation with the Sylvan Elves. Many human peasants cut down trees without the elves acknowledgment and damage the forest over time which the elves swore to protect. More then once local lords had to punish peasants or push back the elven revenge attacks and as such the sylvan elves are not on good terms with the humans. Seas & Rivers: Castles and Fortresses: -Blood Gates: The Blood Gates haven been erected by the dwarves and enchanted with powerful spells by the elves a very long time ago. It was thought to be the first line of defense against chaos invasions and to block any attack through the XXXXX passage. These gates known as the Angels Doors soon changed in name when the gate was under attack for the first time in XXXXX. At the end of the battle the gates had fallen and the white walls were covered in the mixed blood of attackers and defenders. Survivors called it since then the Blood Gates. After this first attack the gates were rebuild and improved, but no soldier willingly wishes to be stationed there. As such the Blood Gates are now under the protection of the Inquisition and many brave souls that try to find redemption of their former life join in protecting this gateway. Passages: - Pherox Passage: The Pherox Passage is a small passage between the Pherox Mountains connecting the western and eastern human kingdom. Main regions The Principality of the Kronreik The grand principality of Kronreik forms the main state with the capital of the human kingdom, Uranmar. Well protected by solid walls, build and adapted over generations of war, and with the province surrounded by the Pherox Mountains in the north, the defenses are said to be unbreakable and this province unconquerable. Kronreik is also known as the land of the kings. Since Agorn the Explorer set foot on the island it was the main siege of all the kings that followed. The outskirts of Uranmar are filled with fields and livestock to feed the citizens of the kingdom, using the river that splits the province to water the fields. The Duchy of Ferdil Ferdil also known as the crop chamber of Firûn, provides most of the food of the kingdom. Filled with peasants and poor citizens it also supplies the main core of the human army. The Duchy of Mittelmark Mittelmark is famed for its wine production. The green hills are perfect to allow grapes to make the most of the sun throughout the day and the rivers are well placed to provide enough water for the wine production. Many noble houses have built castles and manors in this Duchy to be close to their most beloved wines. Grimhafen Grimhafen is the capital city of the Duchy and County of Mittelmark. It has a population of around 800.000 citizens, with many coming and going every day. It is located on the conflux of multiple trading rivers. In Grimhafen many traders gather in order to redistibute all the wine production of the region. Most of the metal products produced in Ovenmark also move through Grimhafen to the rest of the kingdom. Popular for its wide variety and quality of wines, many nobles gather here for feasts, vacations and intrigue. It owes modern architecture to the multiple justified purges and wars that climaxed here over the centuries. It is a staple of modern engineering and especially its bridges over the multiple rivers a sight worthy of any King. Aside from this, Grimhafen is well known for its ships, both trade and war. The Duchy of Nordlande (Valaia) The Nordlande, is a scantly populated region of the human kingdom. With its rather small main city of Valaia, the state is located in the north-western region of the kingdom. The regions of the Nordlande are marked by green plains and a tundra, which most of the year are covered by a thin layer of snow. The landscape is marked by many burial mounds and mysterious old stone pillars, with long forgotten runes. Marked by the harsh weather conditions and the regular raids of chaos barbarians the humans from the Northlande are built sturdy and strong. The most known product of the Northlande, next to very rare fur, is mead. Transported to all over of Firûn the mead is loved by many, while the fur sells at high prizes on the markets of Uranmar. The main religion of the Nordlande is the cult of three divines Taal, Rhya and Ulric. The current Duke of Nordlande is Jorgrin Grimmhausen. The Duchy of Ostlande Ostlande has seen the most of the wars against chaos and as such has the most veteran soldiers in all of Firûn. In constant alert and with great fortified towns and cities, the duchy is like a second line of defense against what ever might breach through the Blood Gates. The Duchy of Darklande Darkland is a small state that lost a lot of its territories to the corruption of Sudlande. Filled with superstitious people and driven by an unquestionable faith its a grim and cold place. The Principality of Sudlande The Grand Principality of Sudlande formes with other provinces and states the southern kingdom. The southern kingdom was formed by Agorn the Explorer before his death who divided his kingdom between Karius and Gondal. It is said that Karius played with the dark forces and became a Lich.'''' The Duchy of Ovenmark Ovenmark is famed for its ironworks and iron mines. The miners work closely with the dwarves and deliver armor and weapons to the whole of the kingdom. The Duchy of Ardorn Was part of the southern kingdom and is now part of the great swamp that surrounds Sudlande. The Duchy of Reichsmark Once the founding douchy for the human kingdom, it is now a desolate burning desert. The Lost Duchies There were many more duchies that became part of Sudlande. Sadly there are no records and as such they disapeared in the flow of time. Guilds, Mercenaries and Organizations - The Wind Sisters The Wind Sisters are three sisters from the family of XXXX. Blessed with great magical powers they are the protectors of Ostland. Redrawing magical protection spells around the Blood Gates they protect Firun from many incoming spells and corruptions from the Chaos Coast. - North Shields The North Shields are an elite group of soldiers living in Nordlande. Stories and rumors speak of a powerful ritual transforming these soldiers into fearless combatants. More then once they formed the flanks of great armies and while all other ranks faltered none of these soldiers moved an inch from the enemy. - The Order of Peg The Order of Peg was formed by Jacob Bone to fight the undead, more precisely vampires. He went from farmstead to farmstead and bought children from the peasants. He then trained them in the fortified farmstead Luminhoff to become religious soldiers. Equipped with old vestments and pegs sometimes improvised weaponry they wandered through the duchy to hunt down vampires. History of the Human Kingdom The history of the Human Kingdom of Firûn can be found here.